1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual-display, and more particularly to a dual-display module with a tunable mirror sheet providing improved brightness and eliminating chromatic deviation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display characteristics of high definition, multicolor displays, include low power consumption, lower voltage requirements and light weight make liquid crystal displays (LCDs) a leading display device technology. LCDs, for example, have been used for several years as displays in, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, mobile phones, and the like.
Recently, a folding type mobile phone, taking advantage of the advances in fabrication techniques and the desire to display data on front and rear surfaces of the folding portion (or upper housing) thereof, has been developed. A conventional folding type mobile phone utilizes two individual LCDs whose rear surfaces are in contact with each other to achieve a dual-display.
However, since the conventional display device uses two individual displays, two sets of backlight module for providing light passing through the LCDs are required. Accordingly, the display device increases in size and weight and the fabrication cost also increases.